Something About Women
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Kim Possible. Hero, Good Girl, and many other names she has been given. But our teen hero has a secret. When it gets out she is going to find out being popular can be more then what its worth. From *WolfDragonGod*'s original story. Hope y'all like it.
1. Chapter 1

Something About Women. Originally by LeoWolfe and Catrlgirl, then by kigoangel8302 and now by me, Goth Albino Angel.

Rated – M

Disclaim - I don't own Kim Possible.

Pairings – Kim-Shego not to mention other mini pairings of Kim-/Monique/Yori/Bonnie/Dr. Director/Camille Leon probably not in that order, but those are pairings I plan to do.

AN: Ok, so I'm doing this because, come on, story's got potential and I was dying to see what would happen next. So, here you go. I'm going to see about uploading the next two chapters in the morning since most of you have read those and chapter four should be up sometime this weekend... provided I'm not in jail forr doing Goddess only knows what to SHE only knows who. Please, enjoy.

* * *

Kim Possible dropped the pen she had been writing with and let it fall to the desk, onto the book where her words could be seen as clear as day.

_I love women.  
I love those emerald pools masquerading as eyes.  
Lips. I love smiles. And yawns. The eating.  
With skin so soft, women are head to toe cashmere.  
A woman's skin inspires a man's fingers to have Magellan's love of exploration.  
It's women's bellies that drive me wild.  
It's more than just the fact that it's the only part of a woman's body you can easily see naked.  
The belly hints at the pleasures beyond.  
You're so near and yet so far.  
Everything about a woman draws you to her sexuality.  
The small triangle between her legs is like the head of an arrow which points 'Go here! Go here! '  
Or if you follow the graceful lines of the pectoral major,  
__it inevitably draws your eyes to the golden orbs. Climaxed by the nipple.  
__God is in the details. And the nipple is Her greatest detail._

She was sure she could keep this secret, as well as her other one, until her dying breath. She couldn't write about the other secret, but her love for women was free game. Getting up, she stretched; Kim turned her desk light off, kicked off her slippers and scavenged through a dresser drawer for pajamas. She went to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Locking it more out of habit than fear, she turned the water on and let the steam fill the room. She pulled the thick T-shirt over her head and shivered as a chill hit her. She let her pants follow along with her underwear and socks. She turned, preparing to step into the shower, and caught sight of herself in the mirror. She took herself in and she smiled as she pranced a bit. Kim Possible simply wasn't the type to lie... even to herself.

She knew she was different; she always had been. How many people went about saving the world on a regular basis? She loved her uniqueness and this was no different. She was a human that never said 'no'. She was built to make men and women alike crumble beneath her, stare or smile, drool in jealousy, or even worship in awe. She wiggled her arms and her legs, watching the interplay of muscle carefully. She was built lean and tall, with a slight but strong tan body. She shook her head as the water splashed her from the shower she was half standing in. Her dark blood stained locks had once nearly reached her hips before she had cut it. When she reached the age of nineteen it had been too much to handle so she had cut it short and cropped it into a spiky dark bob that defied nature's law of gravity.

She was made to be a heart breaker from the day she was born into this world; those green eyes that danced with electricity when she set them on you, those long graceful legs that could smash bone but also tickle and cradle stuffed animals and that bright, shy smile that hid secrets. One her biggest secrets just happened to be just below the smooth, tightly-muscled flesh of her stomach, following the downward pull gravity to lay between her thighs. That's right Kim was a girl born with both parts she had a male part and a female part that where both framed by her dark red curls.

Kim sighed and got into the shower trying not to think too much about it. She had been living with this her whole life. She had nearly died when Ron had switched bodies with her. How was she supposed to explain that? Once in the spray of the hot water, she let it work her tense body and she giggled as the water ran into her eyes. Ron had been so cool about it.

"Hey KP, not like I wasn't familiar with the equipment… well half of it anyway."

Kim grabbed her soft body-sponge and the scented body wash her mother had gotten her. She loved it. It wasn't anything too girly or anything too manly; it smelled like bubbles and it was warm and fresh. She let the day's stress pour out of her and down the shower drain.

The Ginger Go-Getter, as a magazine had once called her, pulled on a pair of awesome purple pandroo boxers and a loose white t-shirt. Kim yawned and shook the dampness out of her wildly fraying hair. She peeked down the steps as if she was on a spy mission.

"Coast is clear," she whispered. Walking down the steps, Kim carefully balanced her weight to make not a single sound. _Yes!_ she thought as she opened the refrigerator. Leftovers from supper looked like just the ticket. Kim grabbed bits of chicken only to sputter and spill them as she whirled in surprise when her mother tapped her on the shoulders.

"Kimmie, what have I told you about that? Use a plate and stop picking over the food."

Kim smiled and rubbed the back of her head. She decided to cut her losses and change the subject. " How was your day, Mom?" the teen asked. Anne couldn't stay angry when Kim looked so chastised and apologetic so she smiled at her daughter and grabbed the food from the fridge to heat the dinner up.

"My day was the same as always, but a little less stressful than normal."

"Good." Kim started cleaning up her mess as her mother stuck the plate in the microwave.

"Kimmie, I saw you on the news today. Good for you dear, saving those poor people trapped in that mine." said Mrs. Dr. Possible.

Settling down at the table, both ate off the same plate of leftovers and chatted, unaware of the news that would take the world over by tomorrow morning.

_An Evil Lair somewhere in Montana_

Drakken snickered, curling his hands in childish glee. He looked at the pictures again before carefully arranging them. He finally had Kim Possible where he wanted her. He didn't know who had sent it to him, but he was glad. Looking over the many documents that came with the pictures, he turned to Shego.

"Oh Shego, you should be proud. You should be honored to be in my employ. Victory is only a few hours away." He opened his eyes, the pictures grasped in his hands vividly… only to see the green-skinned woman gone. "Oh, drat! I can deal with her being 'semi' good now that all of our records were cleaned, but must she be rude and leave in the middle of my grand schemes? Oh well..."

_Worldwide Evil Empire (WEE) Lair_

"Hm, very interesting. Very interesting indeed, wouldn't you say, Pepe?" Gemini gave his constantly jittering dog a soft pat as he stroked his bearded chin. He read over Kim Possible's Personal Hospital Files once again as he weighed the possibility of this being a very elaborate hoax.

_Global Justice (GJ) Headquarters_

A single eye looked down at the file displayed on the monitor. A slim tongue lashed out to trail over lips nervously. She grinned as she clicked for the next page of the file. Her one functioning eye widened comically as she did a double take. "Well, I guess she really **can** do anything," said Dr. Director. Her voice was a heavy husky purr as she continued to read over the files. "This might be the single most impressive thing I've ever seen."

"Um, Dr. Director," said Will Du. The thin operative waved his hands and shifted irritable from his position at the door. Dr. Director continued to ignore him, enamored with whatever was on her screen. "Is there something I should be concerned about, Director?"

_Middleton Hospital_

Kim's personal doctor stared in shock at what she had just done. She couldn't have, could she? She had not just sent out one of the most private and classified files in the world about the girl who could do anything. She had not just spilled the biggest secret in current history. She had not just given confirmation to one of the biggest scandals in the last century… of course not. The doctor let her face fall into her hands and laughed. There were only two things she could say. "I am so fucked!" and "_Barry, bring me a beer!_"

She picked up a phone and began to dial, waiting for a few rings before taking a swig of one the many beer bottles hidden in her secretary's office." Um hello, Dr. Anne Possible? I have some bad news."

_And all across the world_

"I can't believe it! Kim Possible is a hermaphrodite. And wow, look at that sperm count..." All of the women of the world just became indescribably horny and very much interested in having a baby or two.

* * *

_End Chapter One_

_**So, how was it? I didn't try to make it too different than the original by WolfDragonGod, but I did have to put a TINY hint of me in there for y'all. Anyway, I'll get right on editing the next chapter for all of y'all. Review would ya? I need the encouragement.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Back again, my good friends. I know you all are anxiously awaiting the next chapter to my story KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR and I am happy to say that I am nearly finished with it. Thank you for being so patient with me. Now, here's your second chapter for SOMETHING ABOUT WOMEN**_

_**Disclaim - I don't own Kim Possible.**_

Kim sat on the couch and watched as her whole personal file was displayed for the world to see. She cringed as the reporter gave every minute detail of the information that had been leaked to them. She growled as they cut to the break. The poor hero felt like crying, like curling up into a tight ball and digging a hole.

"Since when does my personal life get bumped up to 'Breaking News?'" Kim asked, more to her self than to her parents. "I thought this kind of thing was illegal." Her mother, who sat beside her, held her hand in comfort. The commercials were far too short and they soon returned to the 'Top Story of the Hour'. The family watched the news scroll across the TV before they had enough and cut it off

"Boys, go to your room for a while." James told the twins. "Your sister, mother and I need to have a talk, okay?"

The boys nodded, darting up the steps after giving their sister a hug. Kim loved the tweebs, even if they were a pain. Dr. James Possible was not a man that liked seeing his family in any kind of pain or trouble. He dropped down to give his sniffling daughter a hug.

"Hey, Kimmie-Cub. You're not crying are you?"

"But, Dad! No one will ever trust me again! Think about school. I might be okay with this... but I've never been normal. Everyone will think I'm a freak."

"Kimmie, I saw you take a cross-kick to the chest and not even bat an eye. This dilemma is nothing; something you can handle. You. Can. Do. Anything." James would not stand for this. These people had invaded his daughter's privacy and hurt his little girl. Getting up, he spoke. "Kimmie-cub… now that the whole world knows your secret, your mother and I will help and support you in any way we can. If someone so much as makes a comment about it… well, it's not called a black hole for nothing, you know. So just cheer up alright?"

"Thanks, Daddy." Kim grabbed her father, gave him a huge hug and dried her sniffling. Her dad was right; she could handle this.

"Now, I'm going to leave and call that station. I bet your mother can help you with the rest; she always was better with these kinds of things."

With those few words, Mr. Possible left the room, leaving the two women alone on the couch. Anne Possible turned to her daughter and looked at the young teen sitting there in worry. Her father's speech had done little to settle the girl's nerves on the subject at hand.

"Kimmie, I know right now you're thinking that your whole world is going to come crashing down, but it's not. Just because everyone knows now doesn't mean a damn thing… pardon my wording but it's the truth honey. This is, as you always say, no big."

Grabbing Kim's shoulders, she turned the normally blazing and energetic youth to face her. "Honey, listen to me. No one, and I mean _no one_, is going to really care. After all, you're Kim Possible. You save the world nearly everyday. I really don't think you having a penis between your legs is going to change anything. The world will see the hero first. I swear."

Kim slowly started to cheer up the more her mother talked. Her eyes that were once misty with tears of sadness began to fill with tears of happiness as her mother finished her little speech. Giving her mother a smile, she reached out and pulled the older Possible into a tight hug

"Thanks Mom, that really meant a lot to me. You are totally right." Letting the older woman go, Kim stood up and moved to go to the stairs. "I'm going to go finish studying. Let me know when dinner is done, please. I take down giant robots; who is going to care that I have a little bit of extra equipment?"

"Exactly, Honey."

With that, Kim made her way up to her room and closed the door behind her as she went. She felt confident and strong. It would be nice to not have to hide it. Maybe people really would just be shocked and then get over it. Unfortunately, Kim had no idea how powerful celebrity scandal could be… or exactly how big a celebrity she was. Anne smiled and shook her head before heading to the kitchen to make some pasta for dinner in hopes of making her little Bubblebutt even happier. After all, Kim had always loved all kinds of pasta.

* * *

Anne stirred pots in the kitchen while her husband sat in the dining room, poring over thick notebooks. For a moment, the awkwardness of the news report was gone. For a moment, everything was normal… until a car door slam and the screech of tires disturbed that moment. James Possible growled as he opened the curtains that looked onto the driveway.

"Shit." he muttered. He left the table to go check the front window. He rubbed his temples when he saw that at least two news crews had come to a fast stop and were disgorging their cargo onto the sidewalk in front of their house. "Damn vultures!" He dragged his hand down his face and moved to intercept them at the front door. As he opened the door, the first of the reporters and camera crews were coming up the front lawn. Stepping out to meet them, he shut the door behind him.

"I think it might be prudent for you all to leave. We are not commenting at this time." James put on his best face and coughed into his hand. "After all, we wouldn't want to make you people somehow end up on a planet that's, oh say, five-hundred light years away, now would we?" He even cackled a little at the looks on their faces when they sped off before heading back inside. "If they come back, I'll press trespassing changes." He muttered. The smells from the kitchen wafted out and he grinned. "Mm, is that pasta I smell, Dear? You making Alfredo?"

* * *

Kim looked down from her window and smiled when she saw the skid marks from the tires as the news crews fled the Possible home. Kim stretched and licked her lips, smelling the beginnings of pasta. The red-haired hero went back to working on her Advanced Physics and smiled at the thought of her dad sticking up for her. She hummed the theme to Space Patrol—Rockets are go… Rockets… are _go_!—as she scribbled some notes. The familiar beep of her Kimmunicator pulled her mind away from the way waves and particles reacted to different types of energy. Hesitating, she took a steadying breath. Kim flicked the button and smiled as she held it out in front of her.

"Hey Wade, what's the, uh, sitch?"

Wade grinned. He took a sip from his giant, ever present cup of super-sugary and caffeinated soda. "It's okay Kim, no problems today. Just, um, checking to see if you're okay. I felt like I needed to let you know I support you. I have no problems with your… little prob-."

"IT'S NOT LITTLE!" Kim's shout made her blush. Great! It was already starting. She was already being defensive for no reason, already snapping from embarrassment and fear.

"I'm sorry, Wade."

Wade about choked on his soda, and cleared his throat "Um right its not little, anyway I have no pob with whats in your pants KP. I promise. I'll keep you posted on the site activities."

"Thanks Wade! You rock! Even more so now for being understanding."

"No problem, Kim." And with that, the screen went blank. Kim sank into her chair and sighed as she relaxed. Wade was okay with it and Ron already knew so that left only Monique. Kim didn't know what the girl would think, but whatever the choice, Kim was sure it would eventually all pan out in the end.

"Kimmie? Supper is ready! Come eat." Her mother's voice called from the kitchen. Getting to her feet, Kim made her way down the stairs and headed for the dinner table. Looking at the pasta and bread sticks, Kim smiled. "Thanks Mom, you really know how to make things better."

* * *

Kim had just taken a shower and was dressed in PJ's similar to the ones the night before except the boxers were pink and the shirt was blue. Climbing into bed, she fell into a deep sleep, cuddling her cuddle-buddy. Unknown to Kim, someone was sneaking into her room at that very moment.

Betty could not believe this. She had committed breaking and entering and she was also, technically, about to commit sexual harassment. She peeled off her regulation GJ uniform and slid under the covers next to one of the most promising heroes on earth. Betty's heavy breast slid free of her bra with a deft, quiet click. Then her wide hips were free of her bikini briefs and she took a deep breath.

'This is your last chance, Betty. You've tried everything else. If Kim is anything like every other male, I know she won't be able to resist this'. Betty was instantly underneath the covers and wrapping her arms around the young redhead. She ran her lips along Kim's neck, which was exposed by the giant nightshirt. She was so cute with her little pandaroo cuddle buddy and baggy nightclothes. Kim practically purred at the contact and Betty grinned. Dr. Director pressed every inch of her sizable chest into Kim's back and the redhead shifted backwards into them.

Betty reached down and whispered into her captive's ear, "Kimberly. Kimberly. Wake up."

Kim's eyes reluctantly fluttered open as she regretted losing that wonderful dream when she had just fallen alseep to, but the voice had been fairly familiar. Betty let her lips dance across Kim's neck again and the girl jumped in shock. Well flew is more like it. Kim shot out of the bed like a snake had bitten her.

"Dr. Director! What are you doing here? At my house? **In my room!** _In my bed! **Naked?**_"

Betty, as always, was to the point and efficient. Sitting up and letting the cover slide down to reveal her voluptuous and mature shape, Betty pointed to the obvious tenting of Kim's pink boxers.

"Kimberly, I believe I can solve two problems in one go. I can get rid of that little nuisance between your legs and you can make one of my greatest wishes come true. There is no polite way to say this, Kimberly, but I want to have your baby. I have tried all other alternatives and they've come up moot. Besides," Betty drew on every ounce of confidence that working out for two hours three times a week gave her and heaved her full round chest up in her arms. "Even with one eye, I can see you are very interested in what I'm," Betty gave one of her large tits a suggestive squeeze. "Offering."

Kim could only stare in shock at the sight in front of her. All her life, it was true that she had been around females, but to have one of such a high regard in Kim's book sitting in her bed, naked and offering to have sex with her? Kim's mind just couldn't keep up. She had never ever touched a woman in her life, nor dated one either; this was something that she just couldn't handle. Betty may have been older... and only had one eye, but she was still a hot ass woman with a great body. Kim stared in confusion at those big, full breasts and those toned abs. Sure, Betty wasn't skinny, but all of her extra weight was in the right places.

So Kim's shy mind did what was only natural; she got a nosebleed and fainted, the sounds of hurried footsteps reaching her ears just before she blacked out. As soon as Kim hit the floor, Anne Possible flung open the door and glared at the older woman on the bed. Pointing at her, Anne screamed, "You, out! RIGHT NOW! _Get some clothes on and you had better be sitting on the couch by the time I get down there!_"

Betty didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing her clothes, she made a beeline for the door and put her clothes on as she made her way downstairs. Anne looked at the older woman once more before sighing and turning to her daughter. She almost laughed before 'mother hen' mode kicked in. Checking on her daughter and making sure she was fine, she lifted the girl into bed once more and covered her up, cleaning the blood from her face.

Heading down stairs, Anne growled, "Ok Missy, you had better start explaining _right now!_" Her foot even started to tap on the ground and she crossed her arms as she looked at Betty.

Betty cleared her throat and tugged at her jumpsuit a little before beginning to speak. "Well, you see Mrs. Dr. Possible, I have had many encounters with men in the hope of having children and every single one of them was a failure; either the man fell asleep and couldn't keep it up or was infertile and couldn't produce what was needed. Your daughter however... well she has the stamina to keep up under sheets if need be and, from her file, only a few tries with her—heck only one really—and I would finally have my chance to be a mother. So you see, that's why I came here." Betty took a deep breath and waited for what was to come.

* * *

_There's chapter two y'all. Can you hold off until tomorrow for chapter three? And Four will come right after. Review, tell me what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ok, I decided to post this while I'm working on chapter four since you guys have been so good about giving me reviews. Also, I'm sorry to say that Shego won't show up until chapter five. I know, I know, hold the boos. You'll still enjoy chapter four *devilish grin*. Now go ahead and read the chapter._**

* * *

Anne glared at the woman sitting on her couch. She couldn't believe this. Betty had broken into their house and tried to sleep with her daughter because of her sperm count and her stamina. Anne sighed as she sat down beside the GJ leader and patted Betty's knee. She supposed something like this was bound to happen after the news of her daughter's issue became public.

"Betty, I am not going to kill you." Anne saw the older woman's shoulders relax and her face lose its edge. Anne's eyes hardened and her grip on Betty's knee tightened to painful as she continued. "However, if you pull another stunt like this I will personally see to it that your brain gets switched with that of a frog. Do you understand?"

"Y... ye... Uhm, yes. I understand."

"My daughter is not some sperm bank waiting to be used. You are a grown woman; you should know better than this! I understand that you want kids and that's great, but I cannot allow my daughter to be the father. I'm sure you could find a better way to talk to Kimmie about this than sneaking into her bed. Have you ever heard of donations?" Anne shrugged as she looked Betty over and considered her daughter's obvious attraction to women. "Maybe she'd even go out with you. None of those would involve you going to prison, getting a lobotomy, being sent to the center of a black hole or ending up with the brain of a frog. You will not come into my house with intentions of using my daughter as a turkey baster, understood?"

Anne smiled, letting her thick lips turn up as she saw the look of horror cross Betty's face. Betty nodded, her short brown hair swaying with how terrified she was of the wrath of the Possible family. She gulped and rubbed her arms, as they felt oddly cold.

"Uh yes. I shall take me leave then... have a good night." Betty was up and out the door faster then lighting, leaving a smirking Anne in her wake.

"Somehow, I think things are going to get more complicated for my little Kimmie," Anne said, getting up and heading back upstairs to her own bed.

After another few hours of blissfully uninterrupted sleep, Anne and James were in the kitchen. Anne turned omelets in a thick skillet as her husband took a swig of rich, black coffee. James instinctively lifted his cup and leaned to the left as his sons came streaking though the room.

"Is Kim going to be okay?" Jim asked. He jumped up in a chair and plopped his materials on the table.

"Yeah, she's our sister and no one gets to mess with her except us." Tim continued, pulling random bits of metal and electrical wiring from the pile his brother was using.

"Yes, boys, your sister will be okay. Thank you for your concern. However, I'd be more concerned about yourselves. What has your mother told you about bringing volatile components to the table?"

"Hey!" Tim yelled.

"These are stable." Jim continued, pointing to the components they were using to build there newest destructive toy.

"We tested them last night. They won't explode." The boys spoke in unison making their mother shake her head. She came to the table, two plates balanced on each arm like a professional waiter.

"You heard your father boys. Take your things out to the garage then eat your breakfasts and get ready for school." Jim and Tim nodded, moving like sugar-addicted hummingbirds.

"So, Honey, why the lavish breakfast? No morning works? You're normally out the door by now."

"Yes. I'm free until evening unless there's an emergency." Anne stepped back to avoid being trampled by her sons as they returned to the table and dug into the food. Kim rolled over, ignoring the smells of eggs, sausage and coffee.

"Mm, I had the strangest dream." Kim muttered, tossing the covers over her head and hiding from the morning. "Oh well." Kim muttered drowsily. Eventually, as the light made it impossible for her to hide from the morning, she got up and stretched. She grabbed a towel, headed for the bathroom and got herself ready for the day ahead of her. After a quick washing up and some clothes, Kim headed downstairs. Sitting at the table, she munched on the omelets, bacon and toast her mother served to her.

"Thanks for breakfast, Mom. I love it when you don't have early work." Once her dad and the boys were gone—her dad carrying his lunch and a thermos of the strong coffee his wife had brewed—she looked at her mother. "Uh, Mom? Did anything… I don't know, weird happen last night?" Anne looked at her daughter and grinned; her baby was so adorably innocent, which was odd considering her unusual anatomy.

"Oh, I don't know. Do you consider a naked, female GJ director in your bed weird, Bubblebutt?" Kim coughed and almost had orange juice flying out of her nose. Her mother smiled and handed Kim another piece of toast as she flipped open a magazine.

"**That really happened?**" Kim rubbed her temples and nibbled on the sweet, apple cinnamon toast as she tried to process that. "I saw Betty Director naked… oh God." Anne laughed a little, covering her lightly glossed lips with a hand. Oh, she knew it wasn't right to laugh, but it was too funny.

"Oh, it's not that bad, dear. At least she was the only one. Think about it, what if some more women had shown up? What if you had actually had sex with her and you hadn't fainted instead?" Anne watched her daughter turn ten shades redder than normal before she laughed softly.

"Mom, do you realize you are talking to your teenage child about the potential of said child having sex?"

"The problem with this is what exactly?" Anne asked. She cocked her head and sipped her coffee. "I am a practicing medical doctor that has three children. I believe I would be a good person to come to about my teenage child and their sexual health and safety." Kim just sighed and rubbed her temples harder. Her mother had a point.

"Okay. You won that one, Mom." Kim stood up and dusted some crumbs off of her shirt. "I think I'm going to head off early." Kim knew her classes at the local college didn't start until noon, but she needed some air. Kim got up and kissed her mother's cheek. Grabbing her shoes, which were always beneath the umbrella holder near the door, and her books and bag, Kim left, heading out into the summer air and walking down the road.

She was debating on whether or not to visit Monique and talk to the girl. She was, after all, her only real girl friend and she so needed to talk with another girl right now. But how would the dark-skinned beauty react to Kim's secret now that it was out?

"What are the chances she doesn't know?" Kim asked herself as she turned to the left and headed to Monique's house. Shoving her hands in the pockets of her loose jeans, Kim fiddled with her belt loops. "Zero." she admitted. Monique was way too much of a gossip hound to not be up on the latest FaceMag and MyZone info. Kim shrugged and figured why not. She stepped up onto the wraparound porch in front of Monique's house and didn't even get the chance to knock as the front door opened and Monique stepped out.

"Mo… I er, so I guess you heard…" Kim licked her lips and paused. Monique smiled as she pulled Kim into a hug and then stepped back.

"Yeah, I heard. You are the biggest scoop on the web since Britney Britney's abortion. That don't mean you ain't my girl tho', Kim. What's in yo' pants don't matter, not to me, anyway.

"Are you sure? I mean, I was expecting you to freak and not want to be near me."

"I promise girl," Monique said as she stepped aside and led Kim into the house. "I do have some questions though." Kim smiled and gave her best girl friend another hug. Monique just loved the way Kim felt, soft but firm, and so warm. Pulling back, both girls smiled and let go. "So girl, you probably already ate breakfast, but there is no harm in having more, especially considering you probably only eat junk food in ya' spare time."

"Thanks Mo, I really needed to hear that."

Watching Monique cook was always a nice way to calm down, watching anyone do anything was really a way to calm down for Kim, but there was just something about the way the black-haired beauty moved and hummed about in the kitchen that really made Kim's always hectic mind settle. Watching the girl, she blushed and shifted in her seat, stuffing her hands back into her pockets to hide her growing discomfort. Usually she never watched women too long, but ever since last night with Betty coming into her room, she couldn't keep her eyes off Monique's backside. It was firm and it swayed in a natural rhythm as Monique bounced and shimmied to an upbeat Reggae song in her head. It was wide and the stylish tight purple leather skirt only fell a few inches below that delicious looking swell.

Monique snuck a glance at Kim and grinned. 'Aw, I can't help but tease ya' girl.'time

"So, Kim, ya know that rule? They say if a guy is fiddlin' with his belt. he adjusting his pants because of what's on his mind. The same could be said for stuffing they hands inside their pockets don'tcha think?" Monique turned around and looked at Kim. Monique grinned and wiggled her hips as the grits boiled behind her. "Do you think it's true?" Kim looked at Monique, blinking at the sudden shift in mood. Where had that question come from? Monique swayed again and bent very carefully to reach for something under the counter to flash her black lace tanga at Kim. She loved them, they gave just enough of her round rear to be sexy but not slutty.

"Um, er…" Kim mumbled, struggling to answer. Kim gulped as Monique licked her lips; that was when she noticed where Monique's dark brown eyes where focusing. Kim quickly stood up and faced the other way pulling her hands out of her pockets. She felt her face burn with the intensity of her embarrassment. What was with everyone around her turning into total pervs all of a sudden? "It could be. I wouldn't know though. Never looked at a guy's pants before... or where their hands were going."

"Come on, Kim. Every girl's eyes have wandered there at least once," Monique said with a smile. She rolled her shapely shoulders, making her chest jut out in that model way. She placed one leg in front of the other, hypnotizing Kim with each step those long, delicious, brown legs made. She strolled toward the kitchen table like a runway model. The natural way her friend swung her thick hips made Kim's skin tingle.

The way Monique was so in tune with her body and so aware of how to make it move was painfully erotic. It was also embarrassingly arousing. Kim couldn't resist shoving her hands back inside her pockets and fingering the inner flaps. Kim stifled a groan as her face darkened to match her hair. Absentmindedly, she was providing stimulation to her steadily erecting male appendage, her middle and index fingertips working in agitated clockwise and counterclockwise rotations to just tease the head through the denim of her loose jeans.

"I know you aren't exactly a boy, but…" Monique spread her hands across the table to lean over and make her ample chest stretch the fitted fabric of her t-shirt. Her smile slowly becoming a triumphant grin as Kim made a strange mewl. She peered over the edge of the kitchen table, noting Kim's hands had returned to her pockets and then looked into Kim's sporadic green irises. "What's on your mind, Kim? Is it me?"

Kim was beginning to perspire, though it did nothing to quell her inflamed complexion. She rolled her tongue against her teeth as her finger brushed the inner flaps of her jeans again. Kim was again rattled by her best girlfriend's unsuspected query and unable to provide immediate response. Instead, she remained silent and let her gaze plummet to her feet. She knew she shouldn't be like this; she had always felt sorry for guys who had to deal with this.

"How long have I been on your mind, hmm?" Monique licked her lips, smearing the bright lipstick that meshed with her skin tone as she leaned back to pop her chest off the table and back away from Kim. She circled around the table, adding an extra thrust of her hips and using the sound of her heels to bring Kim's eyes up to her. Then she stood in front of Kim. She grinned when she heard Kim pant slightly and meet her eyes. She liked the dark glint glazing the green.

_'Good, now just keep your eyes on mine, Kim.' _Monique folded her legs, and seemed to just sink to the floor she bounced and splayed her legs and she grinned when Kim inhaled sharply. Kim had an unobstructed view of the silky lace covering her best friend's secret, though just barely. Then Monique took advantage of her position and Kim's distraction by her favorite panties and placed her perfectly manicured right hand onto Kim's left thigh, letting it sit idle. "There's no need to be shy, remember?"

Kim's left leg trembled from Monique's soft touch. It bothered her even more, but she at last mustered the will to respond and answered meekly, "I've always thought of you as a friend. That is... until last night..."

"And now what do you think of me?" Monique purred. She ran her hand up Kim's thigh and grinned when she felt Kim's leg twitch.

Kim Possible finally removed one of her hands from her pocket and laid it across Monique's. She understood and appreciated her best girlfriend's kind gestures. Only they were doing more harm than good at the moment. Squeezing Monique's hand was all she could do to keep her carnal emotions in check.

"I... I don't know what to think of you now." Kim replied quickly, pulling her other hand out her jeans pocket and slapping it onto her forehead. Again, she began vigorously massaging her temples while shaking her head in distress. "I'm just way confused right now, Mo."

Monique dropped her smile, trading it for a slight frown, her eyes drooping to match her lips. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Kim followed Monique's gaze downward, noting that her eyes were fixed on her groin and that the corners of her lips were gradually ascending into another smile. Only this time it was a devious smile laced with a hint of anticipation.

"I... don't... know how to respond to that..." Kim's eyes darted upward and she glared at the ceiling, searching her mind for a better answer, but her thoughts were clouded by the presence of Monique's palm on her thigh and the intent of her best girlfriend's eager stare.

"You don't have to say anything." Monique used Kim's thigh to elevate herself to the teen hero's level. She peered into Kim's shaky green irises for a second then leaned inward. "Actions speak louder than words." she said affectionately before shutting her eyes and puckering her lips.

Instinctively, Kim flinched and cocked her head backward to avoid Monique's slowly advancing lips. Since she was seated, there was little she could do to resist. Kim merely scrunched her eyebrows, nose, and lips defiantly in protest.

Everything seemed to be happening so fast Kim didn't think to stand, push Monique away or just simply scream refusal. Then suddenly, it all made sense. She wasn't denying her best girlfriend because she simply didn't want to. Kim still didn't fully understand whether her feelings for Monique were born of primal lust or genuine love… but she knew this moment she absolutely had to have her.

Kim's pursed her lips in time to meet with Monique's juicy, crimson lips and they kissed sensually at first. Monique drew Kim's bottom lip into her mouth, tasting it briefly before slipping her tongue inside Kim's accepting mouth. Kim and Monique's tongues danced an inch apart until the Teen Hero sealed the gap with a deeper and passionate kiss, her lips almost consuming Monique's.

Monique's hand slithered across Kim's thigh toward her crotch. As she kissed her friend, she unzipped her fly and unbuttoned her pants. She eased her hand inside the ribbed opening to touch Kim's soft cock through her underwear, stroking the craning silhouette lightly beneath her fingers in attentive back-and-forth sweeps and circular rotations. When Kim's cock crept past the border of her boxers and erected from her opened zipper, Monique grasped it a few inches above the hilt. She teased below the sensitive crown with her thumb as she rubbed the slit at the top with her middle finger, coaxing a small bead of pre-cum to the surface.

Kim gasped and raised a hand to palm one of Monique's petite breasts. She kneaded the small, fleshy orb beneath her palm then caressed downward with calculated serpentine motions across Monique's midsection. She unfastened the faded bronze buttons of her best girlfriend's fashionable orange dress along the way to reveal the black bra she wore and expose her slender, undefined abdomen. Despite the lack of muscularity, Monique's torso was desirable enough for Kim to take her time exploring it once she'd snapped the last button. She elegantly traced each rib along the smooth, light caramel epidermis in the same snake-like downward motion until she neared Monique's navel.

Monique giggled before leaning to plant another kiss on Kim's lips. "Am I helping?" She asked playfully, forming a tighter fist around Kim's cock then wrenching her palm from hilt to head gracefully, a knowing smile across her lips as she observed Kim's reaction and awaited a reply.

Kim's entire frame rattled and she breathed ragged yet inaudible breaths from her half-open mouth. "It… it feels so... so good, Mo…" Kim whimpered, still massaging Monique's naked tummy. It was the only thing she could think to do since she'd never been with a female until now.

Monique read Kim's confused stare and opened her mouth to make a suggestion. "Use your fingers to help me feel good too, Kim." Using her other hand, she grabbed Kim's hand and raked it past her waistline, guiding it underneath her withered dress. She placed Kim's palm onto the crotch of her panties and held it there.

Kim felt moisture and warmth against the fabric covering her best girlfriend's sex. She swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat before squeezing her eyelids shut. Kim ran her tongue around her quivering lips twice then took in several deep breaths. On a her final and longest breath, she combined her index finger with middle and reluctantly moved them beneath the dark boundary of Monique's underwear. She swept her fingertips along the wet lips of Monique's sex, tickling them as she searched and soon found the entry point. Kim swallowed another lump in her throat then dipped her two digits into Monique's core.

Monique squealed in delight and hammered her fist around the length of Kim's shaft rapidly before clenching the hilt then squeezing. More clear liquid tricked from the crown. And both teens watched it circle the branching veins of Kim's shaft. Monique let the liquid form a line around the edge of her hand then loosened her grip on her friend's cock to allow Kim's pre-cum to lubricate her palm. Then she began swift strokes up and down Kim's cock with focused precision.

Kim writhed and moaned atop the chair, fingering her best girlfriend's center with an enthusiasm that rivaled Monique's. As they mutually masturbated one another, Kim wondered if Monique had actually had intercourse before; she seemed so experienced. Wanting an answer, she eased her fingers out Monique's entrance and gazed into her eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" Monique asked softly, stopping her pumping fist just below Kim's swollen crown. She followed Kim's downward gaze between her legs, and then smiled once she realized what Kim was thinking. "You wanna try it?"

"Have you done it before?" Kim asked, peering up at Monique, who was closing the gap between them.

Monique shook her head. "It'll be a first for both of us." she said, the black beauty walked away for a second before coming back with the right protection for Kim. Putting the protection on Kim's shaft and shimmying her underwear off, Monique then wrapped her arms around Kim's neck and placed her left knee next to Kim's upper thigh. She kissed Kim deeply before setting her other knee next to Kim's right thigh, and steadily lowering herself toward Kim's hard cock. "Ready?"

Kim didn't have a chance to respond. Monique lowered herself atop the teen hero's cock, wincing and embracing Kim as her pussy devoured it to the hilt.

Surprisingly, her first penetration wasn't painful, though she did feel slight discomfort. Monique ignored the sensation and nuzzled Kim, working her pelvis in gradual motions; she moved side-to-side, up and down, forward and backward.

Kim tried to speak, but her words were either replaced by sudden moans or incoherent gibberish. She glanced over Monique's right shoulder, gasping and grunting as she watched her best girlfriend's bouncing buttocks clap against her naked thighs. Kim remained stationary, in awe of Monique's sexual prowess. When she realized she should participate as well, she proceeded to ram her hips upward, plunging her cock in and out Monique's core with mounting vigor.

Monique squeezed her eyelids tight and whimpered inside Kim's ear. Hugging her tighter, she grazed he teeth against Kim's earlobe as she increased the rate of her pelvic undulations, slamming herself onto Kim's lap aggressively, struggling to keep position as the chair tottered back and forth.

"Gonna... I'm gonna c-come..." Kim wheezed in Monique's ear. She grabbed two great handfuls of Monique's delicious backside, yanking her into one final, deep thrust as she filled her best girlfriend's core with her seed.

Both girls didn't speak after the act. They merely gazed into each other's eyes, nuzzled noses and exchanged passionate kisses between bated breaths.

* * *

_**There you go, y'all. Send me a review and I might make my fingers fly across the keyboard.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok, I decided to stop making you guys wait for both chapters four AND five and just give you five when I'm finished. So, here's chapter four. Five is soon to come and don't hate me for this particular chapter ok? Thanks! :) Enjoy.**_

_**I don't own Kim Possible and nor do I want to because it wouldn't have turned out as wonderful as it did.**_

* * *

Monique insisted on going to college with Kim all that day. Kim was confused as to why. She didn't think that their sex meant anything more than that they were close friends. By lunch, Kim was a bit squirmish with Monique clinging to her every second. She decided to ask her dark-skinned friend about it.

As they sat at a table outside after buying their lunch from Wendy's, Kim turned to the brown-skinned beauty before her. "Hey Mo?"

Monique turned to Kim with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah girl, what's up?"

"What are you doing?" Monqiue's eyebrow stayed raised; a message saying that she needed more explanation. "I mean, why are you cuddling up on me and hugging on me. We're not dating… are we?"

"We're dating?" Monique inquired.

"If we are, I didn't know."

Both girls stared at each other for a moment before Monique looked away. "If we're not dating, it's totally cool, Kim. Besides, there's a boy at your school that's checking me out."

"Oh?" Kim questioned with a smirk and a raised eyebrow as they finished their lunch. "And who might that be?"

"He's the Goth guy with the green and black Mohawk. He's always with those Emo kids."

"Oh, you mean Jake? Well, why don't you go ask him out. Look there he is now."

Monique glanced over to the boy her friend was pointing to and asked, "How do you know his friends won't come out of nowhere and make me back off?"

"Well, for starters, they're over there goofing around to piss off a few of the cheerleaders and two, I'm sure it would be no big deal. Besides, who could resist the Monique charm?"

"I know you couldn't girl."

Kim chuckled and slapped Monique's ass to get her moving. "Go grab a date. I'll be waiting."

As Monique bounced away, Ron sidled up. "Hey KP." The blonde boy called enthusiastically.

Kim blushed when she saw him coming forward. "Hey Ron. I guess you heard, huh?"

"Heard what?" Ron blinked as he pulled Randal, his new naked mole rat, from his shoulder and stashed him safely in his pocket.

"About my, uh, secret being broadcast across the planet."

Ron quirked an eyebrow before his eyes widened in realization and he grinned. "Oh yeah! I heard about that. It's no big deal, KP."

"So, you're not, like, freaked out?" Kim pressed.

"Why should I be?"

"Well, you could be bullied for being the best friend of a hermaphrodite by the more, ah, close-minded people out there."

Ron shrugged. "I see no problem with that. I'm just gonna defend my bomb-diggity best friend to the fullest."

Kim smiled appreciatively at him as Monique skipped back over. "Guess who just got the number of one really hot Mohawk having guy!" Monique squealed happily.

"You did?" Ron guessed slowly.

"Yeah. Jake's taking me out Friday night at six."

"That's great Mo." Kim grinned.

"Thanks girl. Now, I'll see y'all later. Jake asked me to stay with him for the day."

Kim and Ron waved as she practically ran back over to her soon-to-be boyfriend and the two best friends went into the college. "We still have about ten minutes before we have to be back to class, KP." Ron told her. "I think I'll go to the computer room for a little while and see if I can't beat my high score on Tetris. 45,697 points by the way. Let me just say that the Ronmeister is GOOD."

Kim giggled as Ron walked off with Randal once more perched on his shoulder. As Kim wandered around a bit, a pair of arms pulled her into an empty classroom and Kim heard the lock click.

"Who's there?" the teen hero growled, looking around for the person who had grabbed her.

"Well, hello to you too Kim."

Kim groaned and rolled her eyes. "Hey Bonnie. What do you want?"

"Well, considering my outfit, I thought you'd be able to guess what I want." Kim finally got a good look at Bonnie's outfit and her jaw hit the floor. The tanned former cheerleader was wearing a hip-hugging black skirt that flowed around her thighs, a black midriff showing tank top and three-inch strap up heels.

"Mm, that's the face I expected." Bonnie swung her hips sexily as she moved closer. "I want to have your baby, Kim."

"You… what?" Kim's mind could barely comprehend what was going on.

"I want to have your baby. Then there will be a little Possible running around." Bonnie sat Kim down in a chair and straddled her with a grin. Kim's pupils widened when she realized that Bonnie's cleavage was level with her face. "Go on, Kim. You know you want it so take it."

Kim nodded and lifted Bonnie's shirt over her head quickly, rapidly snapping the bra's straps and watching as it fell away from plump, round mounds. Leaning forward, Kim captured one in her mouth as she palmed the other as gently as she could. She heard Bonnie moan above her and sucked harder, licking around the peak eagerly. Bonnie's pants in Kim's ears didn't help the fact that her member was throbbing.

"Take me, Kim. Take me on the desk."

Kim nodded, unable to form words, and picked Bonnie up by the hips, setting her on the desk and rolling her skirt up. Bonnie made short work of Kim's button and zipper, opening the flaps to reveal Kim's hardening appendage. Kim ripped away Bonnie's lacy black underwear and grabbed her shaft, guiding herself into Bonnie enthusiastically, beginning to thrust at a medium fast pace as Bonnie moaned earnestly. The former cheerleader's nails dug into Kim's shoulders as she rocked herself against the redhead, trying to get her even deeper.

"Ooh Kim, go faster! Faster!" Kim happily complied, feeling the pressure building at the base of her shaft. As Bonnie's walls tightened, Kim felt the slight sweat rolling down her neck as she worked to get to that release. Just as Bonnie's walls clenched one last time and the tan girl moaned as she came, Kim felt the pressure burst forth and knew that she was coming soon. With a few more quick thrusts and a small nip from Bonnie, Kim came as well, burying her moan in Bonnie's immense cleavage.

When they both came down from their highs, Bonnie gave Kim a swift kiss on the cheek before hopping off the desk and going to her bookbag to retrieve a spare pair of underwear and a new bra. Quickly putting them on, Bonnie checked her compact to make sure that she looked presentable before giving Kim a wink, unlocking the door and walking out. Kim stared after her, slowly regaining her breath as one thought raced through her mind:_What just happened?_

* * *

__**_Reviews are very much welcome you know. Keeps the motivation going._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ok, Since NO ONE read back in… chapter THREE that I had said that Shego wasn't coming in until Chapter FIVE, I actually considered cutting Shego OUT of this chapter, just to peeve you all. But then I thought about it and I decided against it. So, here's part of your KIGO. The rest is still to come._**

**REVIEW RESPONSES  
****Jay aka Jordan: **Lol, yes. Blow jobs are pretty damn awesome aren't they? Kim certainly needs one.**  
****Anttolas: **Glad you like it so far. ^_^**  
****WolfDragonGod: **Thanks, it's nice to know you liked it.  
**ikutoJS: **IKR? Kim's getting it all in, haha. Hmm, everyone loves blowjobs these days. Ok then, I'll see what I can do.  
**Okami Pup: **Your wish has been granted young Master. Lol :)  
**PengiunX-Chan: **O.o. Thanks. Um, I didn't know I had a fan. Thanks so much for the compliment and I'm glad you're liking the story. Wow, I have a fan. I'm happier now. This is a happy day, guys.  
**Honulicious: **I didn't mean to offend, but I think this chapter might be what everyone needs anyway.  
**HouseBroken: **Lol, thanks, glad you're lovin' it.  
**Shivnmcg666: **Well, actually, some might just want her for the sex… ;)  
**Me Ice: **Check the author's note of chapter three  
**Mea the shipper: **Also read the author's note of chapter three.  
**ScarletVirus33:** Thank you for the reviews. I liked how they were detailed. I hope I can continue to impress.  
**LJ58:** Glad you're liking it so far. I try to make them flow properly. THanks. :)  
**JK2809:** *Chuckle* I try, hon, I try.  
**killer miller:** And here's more, lol

* * *

Chapter Five

Kim quickly cleaned herself up and redressed, realizing that she would be late for her classes soon. As she sat through her English 202 class, Kim wondered why Bonnie had wanted to have her child.

_It doesn't make any sense._ The young hero thought. _Besides, I don't have my eye set on Bonnie. Why did I agree to that?_ Kim mused over the question for another class and still hadn't come up with an answer. Sighing, the redhead decided to just let the chips fall where they may.

After class, Kim drove back home to find her parents still out and the tweebs over a friend's house. Moving up to her room, Kim began working on the dreaded Calculus 101 homework she had been assigned earlier that day. She was just finishing up when her Kimmunicator rang.

Kim smiled and picked it u, answering, "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Looks like Drakken and Shego are back in the evil industry. Think you can handle it?"

"Psh, of course. Ride?"

"On its way." Kim nodded and hung up on Wade, only to redial for Ron.

"Hey KP, lemme guess, Shego and Drakken are back?"

"You got it."

"Pick me up outside my house?"

"Definitely." Ron nodded and hung up, leaving Kim to get dressed in her supersuit.

Moving to her bedroom window, Kim found a helicopter waiting to take her. Years of training, are the only things that saved Kim from being sliced to bits by the chopper's wings as she jumped fluidly from her window, swung her body and landed just inside the doorway of the helicopter. The pilot smiled at her and made a quick stop to pick up Ron before heading off to the west. They passed over some grassy fields before the pilot motioned for them to get ready to jump. Securing her parachute-pack, Kim grabbed Ron to stop him from losing his pants again, since he hadn't thought to wear the belt he'd been given. When the pilot gave the signal, Kim smiled down at Ron and jumped. Contrary to earlier missions, Ron didn't scream, but his eyes were wide with fear as he clung to Kim for dear life.

"Man, I really wish Rufus were here." Ron mumbled, shutting his eyes tight to avoid seeing the landing. Kim rolled her eyes with a snort and released the parachute so that they could float down a bit slower. They landed on a grassy plane next to a large hill and Kim raised an eyebrow at it.

"What's a giant hill doing in the middle of a field?" Ron asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"That's just it, I don't think it was originally here." Kim murmured, walking over to the hill. Touching it, she found that some of the grass came off in her hand. Looking at the structure, Kim saw that it was just a hill shaped building covered in green paint and grass. "Well, Drakken's gotten a bit more elaborate." She muttered, beginning to feel around for a door or opening. "Come on, Ron, help me."

Ron nodded and began looking for an entrance. After fifteen minutes of looking, Ron sighed. "I don't think there's one at the base, KP." He told her. "Maybe we should do some climbing-ahh!"

Kim glanced over with a knowing smirk, figuring that Ron would be the one to find it; he usually was, after all. "Good job, Ron, let's go."

Ron puffed his chest out in pride and strutted a little bit as he followed Kim down the narrow corridor and into a hallway lined with doors. "Which one?" Ron asked, looking at each one suspiciously.

Kim spied a door that was wide open and had lights flashing inside. "I'm guessing the only door that looks suspicious."

Slowly moving toward the door, Kim and Ron were prepared for any attack and they weren't disappointed. As they crossed the threshold, Kim saw a familiar green and black suit and instantly jumped out of the way to avoid Shego's claws. Smirking, Kim motioned for the green-skinned woman to come at her and Shego was all too happy to comply, both women falling into the old routine easily. Trading blows effortlessly, they slowly started up the old banter.

"What's the matter, Kimmie?" Shego taunted. "Not having PMS are you? Or do you not have that?"

Kim grinned as she blocked a well-aimed kick. "Nope, never had to deal with a period, but puberty's insane."

Shego chuckled. "I understand that. It's crazy."

"So, how come you aren't trying to woo me like every other woman on the planet?" Kim inquired, jumping up to try a combo that Shego just blocked and retaliated only to be stopped by Kim.

"Eh, I prefer the old-fashioned methods of just asking someone out rather than getting in their pants first, don't you agree?"

Kim shrugged, not saying anything as they met each other fist-to-fist, foot-to-foot. After a moment, a cackling filled the room and everyone turned to see Drakken standing next to a large glowing machine that looked somewhat like a bike helmet with two antennae sticking from it.

"Haha, Kim Possible. Now you will see the destruction of my No Herm-ray. You will be annihilated."

Kim rolled her eyes and glanced over at Ron. He had really learned how to fight over the growing years, getting rid of his fears of giant robots… the alien invasion attack really helped him out. Turning her attention back to the green-skinned woman opposite her, Kim went on with their banter.

"So, you seriously don't mind that all these years, you've only been fighting half a princess?" Kim smiled as she ducked a black-booted kick and retaliated with a swift punch, which was easily blocked.

"Nah, I don't mind. I still see you pretty much the same. A girl who got in over her head one day and hasn't looked back since."

Kim grinned and pulled Shego into a surprise hug before quickly letting go and doing a swift cartwheel to make a bit of distance between them. "Thanks Shego," the redhead gushed. "That actually means a lot."

Shego smiled back and said, "So, if there aren't a whole bunch of girls already swarming you, is it too late to, uh, you know, ask you on a date?"

Kim thought about the offer as she continued trading blows with her nemesis. She did have girls swarming all over her, but none of them had said anything close to taking her on a date except Monique, and she was with Justin. She also knew Shego really well; having fought and talked with her over the years, the two were nearly equals. _Besides, if she tries to kill me, it will just be like old times; fighting, growling, arguing, taunting and the occasional, 'I know, his plans always go wrong when blah, blah, blah.' It couldn't hurt, and I haven't gone on a date for a long time._

Kim looked up just as Shego was about to jump at her with flaming claws. "Ok, I'll let you take me on a date, Shego."

The green woman stopped mid-punch and looked at Kim in shock. "You will?" she asked incredulously. "You'll let ME take YOU on a DATE?" Kim nodded, her body still battle ready. "Gee, thanks, Kimmie. I was thinking you'd say no, what with us fighting all the time."

"That's actually why I said yes." Kim chuckled, jumping and flipping to avoid a kick-punch-kick-kick combo. "We know each other from the years of fighting, so I'd actually feel more comfortable with you than most others."

Shego snickered as she watched Ron and a SynthoDrone playfully wrestle with each other. "I guess I can understand that. Ok, here's the usual fork in the road. Whose turn is it to win, mine or yours?"

"Well, seeing as how your boss has built a machine to get rid of me, I think it would be best if I won this one. So that our date isn't jeopardized."

Shego nodded and ran at Kim, leaving herself slightly open. Kim took the hint and kicked Shego in the stomach, sending her into a wall and jumping over to the machine. Giving it a few swift kicks and a well placed punch onto the self-destruct button, Kim flipped away. Taking out her hairdryer, Kim grabbed Ron and shot the grappling hook.

"Pick me up at six next Friday." Kim called, swinging the both of them out of the building.

Shego grinned and nodded, deciding that she had better get Drakken out before the building blew. They were thirty yards away from the hill-shaped structure before it exploded, sending them and any SynthoDrones with them to the ground. When they stood again, Shego began whacking Drakken around the head for, once again, putting the self-destruct button on another machine. "How many times do I have to tell you?" she screeched, smacking him in the back of the head repeatedly.

"Ow, Shego! Ouch! Ow, ow, ow, OUCH! SHEGO!"

Shego could tell that it would be a long rest of the week until Friday so she decided to make up for it by continuing to smack Drakken around the noggin, secretly hoping to knock some sense into him.

* * *

**Sorry it's short guys, but next chapter involves a date scene! Review and let me know what you think of this while I get started one six.**


End file.
